willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Battle Series
The Unnamed Battle Series is a series where Willcraft makes battle animations that features his characters. The battle series is currently on hold, as Willcraft is currently focusing on Monster School and Endventures. That is until a few years later that Willcraft released a new battle video which Medusabelle has finally debuted. History The series involves all the battle characters like Dr Creepy and Voidheart. Later on, Willcraft made a blog post on this wiki that he is making some new characters for the series. Willcraft decided to make a girl character named Medusabelle however she did not debut until a few years later. An update video on Youtube said that Willcraft is focusing more on Endventures and Monster School because he wants to end Endventures so he can make a new series. Recently, Medusabelle has finally debuted in a battle episode. Roster *Dr Creepy - a scientist who is an outcast among all creepers Results: Won - Dr Creepy trapped Zestfulmoon3 with a claw, and summoned a saw from one of his robotic arms and killing him. *Voidheart - an undead sorcerer who uses the void for his spells Results: Lost - The three players Shadowshifter26, Minecrafter405, and Jman02000 found Voidheart's weakness. *Lord Läskig - a "disliked" Willcraft character who defeated Herobrine Results: Won - Läskig used his scepter on Herobrine, as a result of making him his servant. *The Wither King - a king to all withers and wither skeletons. Results: Lost - Notch created a big diamond sword and stabbed him on the chest. *Medusabelle - a witch who discovered the secret behind eternal youth. Results: Won - She used a spell on both FeralG3 and theprincessfefe with her eyes to turn them into oblivion *Herobrine - a famous Minecraft creepypasta Results: Lost - He was defeated by Lord Läskig with Läskig using his scepter on him, as a result of making him his servant *Notch - the creator and former owner of Minecraft Results: Won - Notch created a giant diamond sword, sending it to the Wither King's chest. *Zestfulmoon3 - not much about him, he's an ordinary minecraft player. Results: Lost - Dr Creepy trapped him with a claw and was killed by his saw. *Shadowshifter26 - like Zestfulmoon3, not much is about her. She has the ability to shape-shift into any mob. Results: Won - Along with Minecrafter405 and Jman02000, they found Voidheart's weakness. *Minecrafter405 - not much is about him, along with Zestfulmoon3, Shadowshifter28, and Jman02000, he's an ordinary minecraft player. Results: Won - Along with Shadowshifter28 and Jman02000, they found Voidheart's weakness. *Jman02000 - not much is about him, Like Zestfullmoon3, Shadowshifter28 and Minecrafter405, he an ordinary minecraft player. Results: Won - Along with Minecrafter405 and Shadowshifter28, they found Voidheart's weakness. * FeralG3 - Along with other Minecraft players, not much is about him, and is a ordinary Minecraft player. Results: Lost - He was killed by Medusabelle when she gave him a blow kiss, casting a spell and turning him into a skeleton. * theprincessfefe - Along with other Minecraft players, not much is about her, and is a ordinary Minecraft player. Results: Lost - She was killed by Medusabelle by looking at her eyes, turning her into gravel. Category:Unnamed Battle Series